fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Adventure/Brochi's Story
Note, decisions that cause the Player to die are not included in the story but can happen and are considered non-cannon. 'Chapter 1 - Over the Rainbow' After running towards a man in trouble Brochi finds she is to late and that the man is being eaten alive by what appears to be a woman. She confronts the woman slowly, hoping that she doesn't turn around and start munching on her. She accidentally steps on a twig and the woman pounces on Brochi in mere seconds. Fighting the woman away, Brochi runs back down the mountain and back to her home town Fantenville. She finds things aren't as they seem when she returns home. Soon, people start to turn and many people die, Brochi locks down in her house but has to make a choice to leave via the sewers when Zombies manage to get inside her home. After being in the sewer systems for a couple hours Brochi climbs back up and finds herself in someones home. She quietly leaves the bathroom and looks around the house. She is looking in the kitchen when someone takes a shot at her. She hears "Did you kill it?" "No, Opal get behind me, I don't think it's one of them..." Brochi passes out from shock and dehydration and awakes several hours later in a bed. Confused and scared Brochi asks what's going on and who they where. They reply "I'm Marina, this is Opal, I'm her babysitter. Her parents left on work a few days before... it happened." Brochi responds by telling them her name and asks them if they have any water. Opal heads into the kitchen and brings her a can of Soda, "This is all we have... sorry". The next day Brochi convinces Marina and Opal to leave to the countryside with her. As he head over the hill Brochi see's a rainbow and it gives her a little bit of hope that things will soon get better. 'Chapter 2 - Down by the Riverside' Brochi heads down the hill along with Marina and Opal. They come to a sudden stop when they hear a loud scream. Brochi tells Marina to stay with Opal as she goes to investigate. Brochi is running through the forest looking for the scream. Finding some footprints she decides to follow them hoping they'll lead her to the scream. It starts to get dark but Brochi is determent to find the source of the scream. She turns a corner to find a girl trapped in a bear-trap surrounded by some other people. Ursula is trapped and is trying to get out with assistance from her friends Ida, Locky and Tucker. Brochi assists and manages to help Ursula out of the trap. She and Tucker carry Ursula to find Marina and Opal. Marina is shocked to find out that Brochi found and saved Ursula. Ursula and Marina have a tearful re-welcome and they explain that they're sisters. The group are just about to head back to the village when the see something coming over the hill. A herd of Zombies was coming towards them all. They run and come across a river. With the zombies not far behind them the decide to cross using the railroad bridge. Running across some of the wood breaks and Ida looses her footing, slips but manages to hang on to some broken wood. Brochi runs back to help her and the wood breaks. Brochi is just in time to catch Ida's hand, by now the zombies had caught up to them and had started to cross the bridge. Ida tells Brochi to let go and save herself. Brochi must make a choice, to either spare Ida or let her drop into the river. 'Drop Ida:' Ida convinces Brochi to let go and drop he into the river. Ida screams as she falls into the rapids, she re-surfaces but some zombies fall into the river as well, Ida is pulled under by the rapids and is swept off downstream. Brochi re-groups with the others and they all run off towards a small cabin by the river. 'Save Ida:' Brochi pulls Ida up from the crack and helps her cross the bridge, Brochi and Ida re-group with the others and run off towards a small cabin by the river. 'Chapter 3 - The Endless Maze' After getting inside the group hope that the zombies will just pass by, however the zombiess can smell them and begin to bang on the doors and windows. (Ida), Marina, Tucker, Locky and Brochi where holding the doors shut and Opal was looking after Ursula. Tucker tells Brochi to look for a way out. She goes into the bathroom and starts to smash apart the toilet like she did in her own home. She is able to smash through the foundations of the cabin and yells for everyone to come and escape into the sewers. They all manage to get to the sewers just as the Zombies get into the house. The zombies follow them down into the sewers making the sewers full of zombies. Running around and splitting away from each other the group gets lost. Brochi is with Opal, Marina is alone, Locky is with Ursula and Tucker is alone too. Brochi must find all the members of the group without being seen and without putting Opal in danger. Once the group is reunited the start to look for an exit. Opal notices something written on a wall "PLEASE FIND ME, I'M LOST --EVA" written in blood from the dead zombie next to it. Brochi says that looking for her would be a bad idea as she could have been in the sewers for days. Tucker points out that the blood is fresh and the zombie have only just been let into the sewers a few hours ago. After a debate the decide to look for her and set off following her bloody footprints. They don't find any sign of the girl and start looking for an exit. They come across a large pile of bricks and a large hole in the top of the sewers. They start to climb up the pile of bricks when they hear a grunt. They dig a few bricks away and find Eva who is somehow unharmed. She tells them how she was looking for her friends when she fell down a hole, she walked around then the roof collapsed. Brochi lets her stay with them and they all climb up the bricks. Ursula looses her footing and falls of the pile and bangs her head, knocking her unconscious and fracturing her skull. Marina tries to wake Ursula up but is unable to do so. Ursula dies from her injury and turns into a zombie, she tries to attack Marina but Marina ends up shooting her in the head and brings her body up to the surface for a proper burial. The next day the group are wonder why Ursula turned as she didn't have any bites. They come to the conclusion that she got infected from the bear-trap but Eva corrects them and tells them that you come back as a zombie no matter how you die. 'Chapter 4 - Diamonds in the Rough' Later that same day Brochi heads up to Marina who is still sat by Ursula's grave. Any attempted to comfort her is ignored and she just stays and sits by the grave. Brochi overhears someone talking in the woods and goes to investigate, she looks around and finds Tyler, Yellow, Fatima and Sora. After a small amount of confusion and panic Brochi brings them back to her camp and introduces them to her group, the groups join together and are told of a mansion in the swamp, Sora tells them that a woman named Neveah is letting people stay with her in her mansion and that if the get there by sunset they would be able to stay over night. At first they are skeptical about the idea but i the end decide to go and check it out as it's already starting to get dark. Marina refuses to leave Ursula's grave and departs from the group. Once the group arrive they set of to investigate and are suddenly greeted by Neveah, she lets them into her house and tells them that they can go anywhere they like apart from the basement because it's 'not safe'. The group agree not to go into the basement they all chose their rooms and go to bed. Brochi is woken up in the middle of the night by loud bangs coming from the basement but doesn't break Neveah's rules and goes back to sleep. The next morning Tyler and Sora are nowhere to be found. 'Chapter 5 - Terracotta Demons' Everyone sits down for breakfast when Locky asks where Sora and Tyler are, nobody knows and Fatima points out that Nevaeh isn't here either. After a while they start to worry and search the house for the missing survivors, Brochi decides to search the basement even though Nevaeh told them never to go down there. Brochi hunts for the key and unlocks the door, she slowly opens it and finds statues. She starts to walk around the statues, all in struggling positions, she notices one that looks like Marina but moves on. She turns a corner and finds Nevaeh pouring a terracotta colored liquid over the body of Tyler, Sora had already been "statueied". Nevaeh notices Brochi and attempts to attack her, Brochi runs back up the stairs and yells for everyone, she slams the door and pushes a couch in front of it. Once everyone has arrived she explains about the Terracotta statues she saw and how Nevaeh had killed Tyler and Sora, the group quickly decide to leave but Nevaeh manages to get out of the basement, as the group head outside Nevaeh catches up to them. She starts to chase them and is able to grab Opal's leg, causing her to fall over, Nevaeh starts to try and drown Opal in the Swamp but Brochi starts to attack her. Nevaeh and Brochi start to fight as Fatima makes away with Opal, Brochi ends up beating Nevaeh to death and makes away with the others as the zombies start to close in. On the drive away from Nevaeh's house the notice a survivor and let him stay with them, his name was Tom. The group head towards Tendo City and take refuge in a pet store. 'Chapter 6 - How Much is That Doggie in the Window' When they get out of the truck and into the pet store they scout the place for zombies and kill any they find. the split off into groups, Eva goes on her own and so does Brochi, the other pairs are randomized. Brochi hears Eva scream and heads in her direction along with the other members quickly closing in. They find her standing in a room filled entirely with snails and ask if she's okay. She responds telling them that she loves snails and she screamed with excitement and names the snails, she names the biggest one Shaniqua and carries her on her head. Later they set up some beds and go to sleep. Durring the night Brochi is woken up by Opal who says "There's a monster in the bathroom..!". Getting up to investigate Brochi enters the bathroom to find something hiding in one of the cubicles. Opening the door, a large over-weight Zombie falls onto Brochi, almost knocking her out, screaming, Yellow and Tucker rush to help her and smash the zombie's skull in with a dog toy. Getting up Brochi thanks her friends but is stopped when two more Zombies burst out of the cubicles and start to attack Yellow and Tucker and Brochi must make a choice on who to save. 'Save Yellow:' Brochi grabs the toy off the floor and attacks the Zombie trying to bite Yellow. Brochi then attempts to save Tucker but the Zombie sinks it's teeth into his neck. Tucker falls to the floor after his Zombie is killed, he says his goodbyes with Brochi and Yellow, telling them not to blame themselves before finally dying. The others arrive at the scene and are all in shock, after mourning the loss of their friend Yellow picks up his gun and shoots Tucker in the head, before reanimation. 'Save Tucker:' Brochi grabs the toy off the floor and attacks the Zombie trying to bite Tucker. Brochi then attempts to save Yellow but the Zombie overpowers him and pushes him to the floor. Yellow yells in terror as the Zombie rips into his stomache, the others arrive on the scene and are all shocked, Ida/Fatima takes Opal into the next room as a gunshot is heared to stop Yellow from coming back as a Zombie. 'Chapter 7: Going Out with a Bang' The next day the group are woken up by a loud noise. Going onto the roof to investigate they find Ida/Fatima painting "SOS" onto the roof. She tells them all how she saw a plane fly by and that she thinks it'll come back around again. Not long after, a plane flys by and Ida/Fatima starts to jump up and down, waving her arms about, the rest of the group do the same thing. A voice on intercom comes from the plane saying "Attention citizens. By 08:00 hours we will drop a powerful bomb over the city in attempt to destroy the creatures. Get to a fall out shelter immediately and stock up on foods and medical supplies." the group is confused, Tom taps his watch and tells them it's already 7:51. Heading off of the roof and onto the streets in a quick attempt to get to the nearest fall out shelter, Locky trips and twists his ankle before being attacked by Zombies (If Ida is still alive, she will go to help him but get attacked and bitten by the Zombies). Brochi's group must make a speedy get away from the incoming Zombies (plus a Zombified Locky (and possibly a Zombified Ida)) towards the nearby fall out shelter. When the arrive they are greeted by Davina, Angel and Plazzap. A countdown is heard coming from the plane's intercom and everyone rushes inside the shelter, however the shelter is to small to fit everyone in and one of them must stay outside for another's sake. Brochi volunteers but Eva also volunteers. Brochi can decide on weather she will go out or let Eva go. 'Let Eva Go:' Brochi will frown and move out of the way as Eva and her new snail Shaniqua leave the shelter. Eva goes and sits down on a bench by a tree in eyes distance from the shelter. Opal will look sadly at Brochi and go hide in the corner, hugging a teddy-bear Eva found for her. The others look out of the fall out shelters window as the bomb drops in the center of the city, sending shockwaves across the land. Eva is engulfed by the explosion and smoke along with Shaniqua. The others are jolted back by the waves. 'Give Yourself Up:' Brochi tells Eva to sit back down. She steps outside and looks up at the plane that has started to drop the bomb. Suddenly Eva pulls Brochi back into the shelter and slams the door shut. Eva goes and sits down on a bench by a tree in eyes distance from the shelter. Brochi bangs on the door yelling for Eva but it's too late. The others look out of the fall out shelters window as the bomb drops in the center of the city, sending shockwaves across the land. Eva is engulfed by the explosion and smoke along with Shaniqua. The others are jolted back by the waves. After about 2 days an announcement is heard coming from a plane above the city. "Attention Survivors! It is safe to leave your shelters now. Some of the creatures may have survived but are not in shape to attack you." After some hesitation the survivors left left the shelter, they decide to stay together in a group and head towards ground-zero. They start to through the city together and begin walking up an elevated road. The road is broken and falling apart. Leaning over looking down into the dried river Brochi notices something coming down the river. thousands of burned, blackened and half-melted zombies where heading towards the group. Everyone was panicking as the zombies got closer, soon they where directly under the road. Opal began to cry out for her parents and for Marina (if Brochi let Eva go she will cry out for her instead of Marina). Her cries alerted the zombies and they soon attempt to get to the group. some of the road crumbles beneath Davina's feet and she falls into the herd. The ground continues to crumble and Opal starts to lose her footing. 'Chapter 8: Birds of a Feather' Quickly jumping forward Fatima grabs Opal's hand but is also pulled down, soon a chain of people, all clinging onto eachother, was hanging above the herd. Brochi is on the end of the chain and is pulling them all up one by one (by pressing a series of buttons in a perticular order). But just as Brochi pulled up Plazzap, Fatima looses her grip and falls downwards still holding onto Opal. Frantic, Brochi rushes down the Road in an attempt to rescue Opal and Fatima. Brochi comes across the corpse of an old woman, she decides to cut her up and cover herself in her blood in order to sneak through the herd and see if Opal and Fatima survived the fall or not. Brochi, now covered in blood, slowly makes her way down towards the herd, the others where yelling for Brochi from atop the road. Brochi walks to the point where they would've landed, she notices the flattened corpse of Davina as a zombie feasts on one of her arms, hearing a cry through the groans of the zombies she looks up, noticing Opal, holding onto an iron support bar from the road, Fatima was laying down on the actual road infront of Opal, preventing her from climbing up to safety. Fatima's corpse begins to reanimate and starts to slowly turn around. The rest of the group notice Opal and try grabing for her but she is much to far away. Brochi tries to reach Opal but she is to far away, Fatima begins to crawl towards Opal who is still hanging onto the bar, Brochi can chose to either say nothing or tell her to jump. The story can change drastically here so it will be split into two seperate articles. 'Fantendo Adventure/Brochi's Story/Say Nothing:' Brochi stays quiet and watches as Fatima sinks her teeth into Opal's arm, causing her to let go, falling to the floor and being devoured by the zombies in the herd, Fatima comes plumeting down afterwards and smashes to the ground. 'Fantendo Adventure/Brochi's Story/Tell Opal to Jump:' Brochi yells for Opal to jump, Opal lets go of the bar and jumps towards Brochi who manages to chatch her but sprains her ankle, Brochi quickly takes of her blood covered coat and puts it around Opal to hide her from the zombies, Fatima falls from the road and splats on the floor covering Brochi in blood again. More coming soon... Category:Fantendo Adventure Category:Stories